Sally's Secret
by Clickett51
Summary: Lightning wants to know why Sally is always so sad around a certain time of the year, especially since everyone in Radiator Springs knows except him! Will Sally be willing to reveal her broken past to Lightning? Why did she really run away from LA? Rated T, for now, but may change that later on. LightningxSally fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's Carson here with a new story for ya! To those of you who are reading my other story,** ** _To Find Yourself_** **, never fear, I'm still working on that too. For those of you who have not read my other story, welcome! Please, please, please review my stories because it will make my day and I would love to hear your questions, comments and/or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but please be nice. If you don't want to make a public review feel free to PM me! Now on to the show, i hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Pixar ain't mine ya'll**

Doc watched proudly as Lightning rounded the final curve of Willy's Butte before stopping next to him, causing a small cloud of dust to kick into the air around their tires.

"Good job, kid, let's call it quits for the night," Doc said glancing at the brilliantly colored sky and the sinking sun nestled into it.

"Sounds good, Doc," Lightning replied dully.

Doc studied Lightning carefully, the boy looked downcast.

"What's wrong, Rookie?" Doc asked gruffly though concernedly, there was no denying that he loved Lightning like his own son, everyone in Radiator Springs knew it. Lightning felt the same way- he had grown up in a broken home and Doc was like the father-figure he never had.

Lightning broke out of his stupor, "Huh? Oh um, nothing, Doc,"

Doc's expression softened, "You know you can tell me anything, Lightning,"

Lightning looked up, Doc only used his actual name when he was really angry or serious. Well, sort of his actual name anyway.

"Are you nervous about your next race? Doc questioned.

"No,"

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Doc!"

Doc hesitated before asking, "Have you and Sally been fighting?"

Lightning stiffened but stayed silent.

"Kid?"

"No, not really but it's about Sal," Lightning admitted, "For some reason, she always gets really sad around this time of year and when I ask her she always avoids my question,"

 **(A/N: It's early December just so you guys know.)**

Doc stayed silent, he knew why she was like this.

"Do you know why?" Lightning asked seeing Doc's expression.

Doc sighed heavily, "Yeah, I do,"

"Why?" Lightning asked hopefully.

Doc looked sadly into Lightning's eyes, "I'm sorry kid but I can't tell you, it's Sally's business when she's ready she'll tell you,"

It was Lightnings turn to sigh, "Okay, I understand, Doc, thanks anyway,"

"I'm really sorry, Rookie"

"It's fine, we should probably start heading back to the town now," Lightning said before revving his engine.

The two cars drove in silence until they reached town where they stopped.

"Are you eating at Flo's tonight?" Doc asked Lightning.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah, I'm just gonna check on Sally first,"

"See you there, Rookie,"

"See ya Doc,"

Lightning drove to the garage he and Sally had next to the motel. Inside he found Sally wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, Sal," Lightning said halfheartedly.

"Oh, hey, Lightning," Sally said, trying to hide her sadness, she hated making Lightning like this.

"How are you doing, babe?" Lightning asked.

"I'm okay," Sally said.

"I'm gonna go to Flo's for some food, would you like to come?" Lightning asked knowing well what her answer would be.

Sally smiled tiredly, "No thanks, Stickers, could you bring me something back, though?"

"Sure thing, Sally. See you in a bit, I've got my cell with me if you need anything,"

Lightning left the house disappointedly and drove to the cafe.

"Hey bud! What's wrong?" Mater asked as he noticed Lightning's downcast expression.

"Oh it's nothing Mater, I just wish I knew why Sally was acting so strange,"

Mater's eyes widened, he knew what was wrong.

"Oh, so I guess you know why she's so sad too then?" Lightning asked glumly.

"Well, yeah sorta…," Mater said hesitantly, not wishing to make his friend feel even worse.

"It's fine, I'm sure she'll tell me at some point," Lightning replied.

"Tell you what, Lightning?" Flo questioned as she drove up to take the boys' orders.

"Miss Sally won't tell Lightnin' why she's so sad," Mater informed Flo.

"Oh I see, well I'm sure she'll tell you at some point, hon," Flo assured Lightning.

"She's been through a lot, man. Sally is one tough cookie," Ramone added from a couple tables over.

By the end of the meal Lightning only felt worse. Everyone in the town had attempted to consolidate and Lightning appreciated their care and efforts but the more he listened, the worse he felt about not knowing seeing as everyone else clearly knew.

Shortly after finishing his meal Lightning made his way home, laden with a hamburger, fries and a quart of Flo's finest oil. When he got home Lightning found Sally in the same spot he'd left her. He sat down on the couch next to his wife and handed her the food.

"Thanks, Stickers," Sally said gratefully before turning down the TV and digging into the food. Lightning watched sadly.

Eventually, Sally noticed Lightning, "What's up babe?"

"Sal I love you more than anything else in the world, I want to know what happened, I want to know what makes you so sad. I want to understand so I can help you," Lightning pleaded earnestly.

Sally looked at Lightning's desperate face and knew she couldn't keep this from him anymore.

 **Aaand that is chappie one, please review ya, lovley readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I'm back! I would like to give a big thanks to those of you who have followed/favorited this story or left a review! Thank you guys so much! I would like to give an especially big shout out to** **Fabulous Cars Crazy Fudge,** **your support for both of my stories is so amazing and I'm more grateful for it than you could ever imagine! Thank you so much! Now about the story, I'm sorry the chapters are both sorta short and I kinda took a while to update, that's just how I roll, I'm a busy person and I get writer's block a lot): so please forgive me. Fortunately I'm off from school this week so I should have some more time to write. Yay!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains abuse, implied rape and some mature language so if you don't like to read that sorta thing you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: Pixar still ain't mine ya'll- I'll let ya know if it ever is (and probs also bring Doc back!)**

Chapter 2:

 _Timeflash to 3 years previously:_

Rain poured down outside as Sally fixated on a spot on a wall. A tear formed in the corner of her windshield, threatening to fall. A clock on top of the stove said it was almost midnight.

A laugh and then yelling resonated on the porch, just on the other side of the door. Suddenly the entrance opened and a car in his early 20's drove in. Sally quietly whipped the tear away with her tire and moved towards the door. The male jumped a little as he finally noticed her.

"Woah! Oh my god, Sally, you scared me! What are you doing still up?" The dark green Range Rover asked.

"Where were you, Lance?" Sally asked as her voice broke slightly, unable to contain the hurt.

Lance swallowed, "I was just out with friends, there was no reason to wait up for me, babe,"

"Lance, why do you keep doing this? You're never home anymore!" Sally cried.

"Me? Am I never home anymore? You're the one that's working all hours of the day, not me!" Lance said angrily.

"I'm working, I'm trying to support us while you go off and drink! And for what it's worth I wasn't anywhere tonight! I made dinner for the two of us, when you didn't show up I thought that the rain had just kept you a little late, then I realized you'd just failed to give a shit about my existence again!" Sally fired back, all traces of sadness had been replaced by anger.

There was a smack as Lance's tire hit Sally's face. Sally choked out a sob and crouched away from her boyfriend.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Lance yelled furiously.

"No, please, Lance, no!" Sally screamed desperately, knowing what was coming "Please I'm sorry!"

"SHUT UP!" Lance roared as he hit her harder.

Sally sobbed as Lance repeatedly rammed into her and dented her sky blue frame.

"P-please, Lance!"

It was too late, Lance flipped her over and climbed hungrily on top of her. Sally's vision began to blur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sally just managed to suppress a cry of pain as she woke up. She dizzily looked around, Lance dozed lazily on the couch. Sally's heart pounded as memories came flooding back. The female car looked at herself; she was covered in dents and a trickle of oil flowed between her back tires. Sally gasped causing Lance to stir on the sofa before going back to sleep.

She couldn't stay here, Sally knew that. But where would she go? She had nowhere. Lance moaned in his sleep. Sally decided she would have to figure out where she was going on the road, she had to leave before Lance awoke.

The female car quietly snuck upstairs and went to the bathroom. Inside, Sally wiped away the oil and did her best to cover up the scratches and dents with makeup. Once she was cleaned up Sally grabbed all the money she could find and snuck downstairs. Lance was awake. Sally's heart pounded.

"What are you doing?" Lance questioned suspiciously.

"N-nothing," Sally stammered.

Lance got up from the couch and Sally made a break for the door and out onto the street. The pounding rain and the darkness of the night made it almost impossible to see as Sally zoomed away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lance yelled behind her.

Sally's heart continued to pound as her motor roared into the night. She had to get out of LA, the safest way was the big freeways, Lance could capture her more easily if she went through the backroads.

Carelessly turning onto the nearest freeway Sally looked at the sign overhead and saw she was going to be heading into the desert towards Arizona. Sally felt slightly comforted- she had always loved the desert and it would be harder for Lance to find her there. Sally took a deep breath, she just had to stay strong now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Within half an hour Sally had made it out of Los Angeles and onto I-15 and 1-40 from there. She still had no idea where she going but she had more than enough money for motels and gas until then.

"Maybe I could go to New York?" Sally mused to herself as she sped down the Interstate. She had been driving for a couple hours and the sun had long since come up. Sally knew she'd have to stop and get gasoline soon- she'd needed to stop for a while but didn't want to until she felt safe away from Lance.

But now miles into the desert the car felt pretty comfortable as she pulled into a roadside truck stop.

As she filled her tank, Sally's thoughts went to Lance. She couldn't believe all of what she'd put up with from him. Sally felt saddened to have ever let him take control of her. The two had met in college- Sally had felt so flattered and surprised by his interest she'd never even realized what he was doing. Lance had slowly taken away all of Sally's self-confidence and drove away all her friends leaving her completely dependent on his attention. When he started pressuring Sally for sex she easily caved, worrying that he might not stay with her if she disagreed. Shortly after the couple moved in together Lance began to rape Sally. In the end, Sally would cry and convince herself that it was her fault for not giving her boyfriend what he wanted. In the span of 2 years, Lance had managed turn Sally from a social, happy fun-loving girl into a depressed, lonely, helpless woman.

Sally swallowed and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry as she paid for the gasoline and headed back out onto the Interstate. She would not waste another tear on that bastard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The night was falling quickly as Sally drove down a lonely desert road. She'd somehow managed to diverge from the Interstate and couldn't find her way back seeing as her GPS couldn't find a signal.

"Come on! Work!" Sally muttered to herself nervously as the desert scenery flashed by.

Suddenly the female car's engine began to sputter before stopping completely.

Sally looked at her fuel level.

"How can I be out of gas?!" Sally yelled in frustration. Her yells seemed to be swallowed by the desert. Sally quickly scanned her environment, looking for signs of life when her heart leapt. A couple yards away stood a large billboard, unfortunately, it was too dark to read what it said but maybe she was near a town of some sort that could give her directions to the Interstate. Sally continued to look around hopefully when she noticed the lights of a tiny town dotting the road a couple miles away.

"Maybe in the morning someone will find me," Sally thought hopefully to herself. Until then she would have to wait

though, Sally realized glumly. The sun had sunken completely out of her vision and the darkness had settled for the night.

"I might as well do likewise," Sally conceded before closing her eyes and drifting off.

 **Please review, guys! I need at least 1 to publish another chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaand I have another chapter for ya guys! I'm sorry it's so short but that's just how I roll(; Thanks so much to all of you lovely reviewers you are all amazing and it makes my day to have you guys review, it really does! About the last chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys that I did not include the rape scene for my own perverted pleasures and any future chapters that may be possibly even more graphics are simply part of the story so please please please don't get angry at me for this. For what its worth I actually have been sexually assaulted at a very young age and it was the worst experience of my life so this sort of thing isn't something I take lightly. I will always warn of explicit chapters in any of my stories if some you still don't want to read that sort of thing so please don't get angry with me. So yeaah that's all, please enjoy the chapter and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Pixar or I obviously wouldn't be writing fanfiction, no dur you guys**

A tire attempted to shake Sally awake.

"Sally, wake up!"

Sally shifted in her sleep "Nooo, go away Lance," Sally murmured.

"Wake up!" Lance growled frustratedly.

"Come on, it's the weekend!" Sally replied annoyedly.

"What the heck?" A voice muttered.

Sally's mind froze for a second and her dream began to fade.

"Come on, hotrod, wake up!" The voice said again as a tire shook her once more.

Sally tentatively opened her eyes. The harsh sunlight caused her to wince as she looked around for the owner of the voice she'd heard.

In front of Sally was an old black and white police cruiser.

"Finally awake then?" the cruiser asked.

"Huh?" Sally mumbled.

"You've been out like a lightbulb, kid,"

"Oh," Sally replied, straitening up.

"What's your name?" the police car questioned.

"Uh, Sally,"

"Well, Sally, my name's Sheriff. Now may I ask why you were sleepin' on the side of the road?"

"I ran out of fuel last night and I didn't have my phone,"

"Hmph, looks like you'll be needin' Mater then. I'll go fetch him for ya," Sheriff told Sally before revving up his engine and turning back towards the small town in the distance.

"Wait! Wait for a second, who's Mater?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Howdy! My name's Mater, like Tuh-Mater but without the tuh!"

A very enthusiastic and very rusty looking tow truck told Sally.

Sally winced slightly at Mater's loud voice, "Hi Mater, my name's Sally,"

"Howdy Miss Sally! Sheriff over here tells me ya need a tow,"

Mater said, indicating Sheriff with his tire.

"Yeah I do," Sally answered, smiling slightly at Mater's enthusiasm.

"Shoot! Well, then you're in good hands! I'm the best tow truck in Carbeurator County if I do say so myself!" Mater assured Sally swinging his tow cable.

"You're the only tow truck!" Sheriff muttered under his breath. Sally giggled slightly.

Mater rattled on, oblivious to Sheriff's remark, as he towed Sally into town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sally looked around at the tiny, half-abandoned town around her. The only buildings open were a cafe, a trinket shop with an old model T ford napping in front of it, a tire shop, a body and paint shop and a doctor's office. The rest of the main street was lined with dusty, empty shops and faded sagging awnings. At the end of the main street was a courthouse with a number of well-tended red flowers surrounding it.

"Welcome to Radiator Springs, the cutest little town in Carburetor County!" Mater told Sally happily as he towed her towards the cafe she'd noticed earlier. In front of it was a group of older looking cars. Mater parked Sally in front of one of the tanks.

"Thanks, Mater!" Sally said to Mater before filling up her tank.

"Hi, there!" An old sea-green Motorama show car greeted her.

A 1959 Chevorlet Impala drove up "Man, a real customer!"

"Hi, my name's Sally," Sally greeted the two.

"Hi honey, my name's Flo and this is my lovely husband Ramone,"

"What's up, man?" Ramone greeted.

"The two Italian cars over there are Luigi and Guido," Flo explained, pointing to a yellow 1959 Fiat and a baby blue forklift. "The other two arguing over there are Sarge and Fillmore," Flo waved a tire towards a military jeep and a 60's VW bus. "Then that's Lizzie sleeping over there and Red is the firetruck watering those flowers. Then I'm pretty sure that's it," Flo finished.

"What about Doc, man?" Ramone offered.

A new voice spoke gruffly, "Did I hear my name?"

The three spun around to face a dark blue 1951 Hudson Hornet.

 **End of chapter 3! Omg, I'm sorry it's so short I just wanted to get something out there. Let me know what u guys think but please no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys sorry I took so long to update): I've been really busy and kinda lazy but I finally got around to updating. Technically I wasn't gonna even update tonight but I was having nightmares and sleep halicinations so I decided to do some writing instead of hiding under the covers hiding my cat(;** **Srsly tho- sleep haleucinations suck and are absolutely terrifying! To those of you reading my other story, To Find Yourself, I swear I'll update that next! Sorry it's been so long):**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own plot**

Chapter 3:

"Oh hey Doc, this here is Sally," Flo told the dark colored car.

"Morning, Sally, what brings you to Radiator Springs?" Doc questioned the Porche.

"Oh um I was driving on the interstate last night when I got lost and ran out of gas a couple miles outside the town," Sally explained.

"Where are you heading?"

Sally paused- she had no idea where she was going. She had been too preoccupied with getting as far away from Lance as possible. "Think, Sally, think!" she thought to herself. Where was she going? "Oh um I'm going to New York," she finished relievedly.

Doc looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. "Hmm, that's a pretty long drive. Would you mind if I took a look at your engine to make sure everything's alright?" the older car asked gruffly.

"Oh, I don't really have much money at the moment," Sally stuttered.

"That's not a problem, nobody around here pays me for my work. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you halfway across the country without making sure you'd be fine," Doc replied smoothly.

 **Doc's POV:**

I studied the Porsche in front of me as she finished her breakfast. Something wasn't right- she looked slightly jumpy and shaken up. The young car looked like she'd left in a hurry seeing as she claimed to be headed to New York yet had nothing other than a bundle of cash. I silently wondered what she was running from until I noticed she was finished eating and was chatting happily with Flo. Flo always had a motherly instinct. Both Ramone and her were devastated when they found out they couldn't have children. Ever since then, Flo always made sure that everyone else was loved and cared for. When Big Al had died Flo had gone above and beyond to comfort her by bringing food and flowers. Lizzie never fully got over her husband's death but Flo's care had no doubt made a difference. Flo was also skilled in first aid meaning the townsfolk often look to her for medical attention on the rare occasions I left Radiator Springs.

After a couple minutes of dwelling on this, I remembered Sally. Getting up from the table I finally spoke, "Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah one sec," Sally told me before turning back to Flo with money for her meal.

"Oh no, hon I can't," Flo told Sally, pushing the money away.

"A-are you sure?" Sally asked.

Flo laughed, "Of course! Now make sure to say goodbye to me and My darlin' Ramone before you leave town,"

"Sure thing! Thanks, Flo!"

 **Third Person POV:**

Sally put her hood back down as Doc finished examining her engine. Doc drove over to the computer and typed a few things before gesturing to her to sit down across the desk from him. Sally did so, eyeing the doctor warily. "Did he somehow know what had happened?" she thought nervously. "No!" Sally tried to tell herself firmly. Doc had just examined her engine, not her undercarriage. There was no way he could know what happened! But what was that look on his face?

"Is there anything wrong?" Sally asked nervously.

Doc sighed, "Your engine had a mild strain. You would've made it about a day's worth of driving before breaking down completely. You're lucky I discovered it now before it's anything serious,"

Sally looked hopeful "So, you can fix it, right?"

"Yeah, I can but you'll need to stay in Radiator Springs for at least a month," Doc told the young car.

"What!?" Sally cried, "I can't stay here for a week! I have to get to New York!"

Doc sighed, "I'm really sorry but you'll have to wait. The strain may be small now but if we don't do something soon it could easily become something much more serious,"

Sally groaned. "She needed to keep on the move! Staying in a small town like this was dangerous, especially for a month!"

"If you won't willingly stay I can easily have Sherrif lock you up in the impound lot!" Doc warned her.

"I-," Sally froze, "Of course I'll stay, I'm sorry," she muttered embarrassedly, knowing she had almost let her fear get the best of her.

"Good, now I have a few more things to do for today and then we're done," Doc told Sally.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fifteen minutes later Doc finished his tinkering for the day.

"Ok I'm finished for today. Make sure you don't drive over 30 miles per hour and I'll need to see you again after breakfast tomorrow,"

"Sounds good then. Thanks so much, Doc," Sally told Doc before driving towards the exit. Just as she was about to go out the door, Doc stopped her.

"Wait! Sally!" Doc called.

Sally drove back looking slightly nervous, "Yeah?"

"What's your last name? For your medical records?"

"Oh! Carrera," Sally told the doctor relievedly.

"Thank you,"

Doc watched Sally leave. Almost right away he knew something wasn't right with her. She looked jumpy and nervous to say the least. She hadn't really needed to stay in Radiator Springs for a month. Doc knew he could have easily fixed her engine within a couple days but the young Porsche was running from something and Doc was determined to find out what or who it was and help her.

Doc groaned to himself for lying as he pulled up Sally Carrera's medical records. Glancing through the record he saw nothing of importance, her full name was Sally Anne Carrera, she was born October 5, 1983, making her 22 years old and her parents were Ned and Lisa Carrera, both deceased in a car crash barely 2 years ago.

Doc closed the webpage with a pang for Sally. Somehow he doubted that her parent's deaths had to do with whatever she was running away from. Whatever she was trying to escape was probably worse.

 **K, I hope that doesn't have to many mistakes, I didn't really proofread since I'm tired and want to got to sleep(; BTW thanks sooooooo much to all of you reviewers cuz you guys are amazing! I'm glad so many people are interested in this story! To those of you telling me I need to show ya more of Sally's past with Lance- don't worry Carson's got it all under controll and I'm planning some stuff in the future chappies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been really busy lately(and maybe a bit lazy) but I'm back now! I'm also really sorry this chappie is so short but I figured you guys had waited long enough and I should just publish what I have. Now thank you so much to ya lovely reviewers cuz you are so sweet and I'm really happy you like this story! I'd like to especially thank Skye Prower 16 for your PM and I'm really glad you like it(I was grinning like an idiot for 15 minutes straight after reading your message!)**

 **Derpderp6 : Thank you! I'm really glad you think I'm improving since that's part of why I took up writing fanfiction and I'm flattered that you like my idea!**

 **queenlmno : I know right? But then again the story wouldn't be nearly as interesting...**

 **Carley : I'm glad you like it and I'd absolutely love to hear your idea!**

 **K ya'll, you know the drill, Pixar still ain't mine**

Chapter 5:

Flo POV:

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone exit Doc's office as I swept pavement outside my café. Looking over curiously I saw Sally let out a breath of relief before making her way over. I waved a tire causing her to smile shakily.

I frowned slightly, something wasn't right- from the moment she'd arrived in Radiator Springs, she'd been jumpy and nervous. She was definitely running from someone or something but what was it? Before I could think any further, Sally was in front of me.

"Hey, Flo," Sally greeted me half-heartedly.

"Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?" I question.

"Doc found a strain on my engine and he wants me to stay in Radiator Springs for a month to keep an eye on it while it heals,"

"Oh no! You won't be able to go to New York,"

Sally nodded, looking a little upset and- could that fear I detected?

"What were you planning on doing there anyway?" I asked curiously.

Sally seemed caught off-guard by the question but tried to play it off, "Oh! Ermmm, just visiting some friends,"

"Well, would you like to call your friends and tell them of your change in plans? I have a phone inside the cafe,"

Once again Sally faltered, "Um, it's fine I can do it later,"

"Well if you're sure…"

"Of course," Sally told me with an unconvincing smile.

I decide to change the subject seeing how uncomfortable Sally looks, "Where are you gonna stay?"

"I hadn't even thought of that!" Sally panicked, "Is there a motel here?"

"No, the last one went out of business years ago," I explained, pointing at the broken down motel across the street, "Ramone and I have a little guest garage you'd be welcome to stay in, though,"

"Really?"

"Of course, honey, it's no problem for us,"

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

I looked around in thought for a moment, "Well actually, it might be nice to have some help around the café if you don't mind,"

Sally lit up, "I'd be glad to! It'll give me something to do while I'm here,"

I smiled at Sally. She was too young and innocent and full of life to face the demons she clearly had.

"Is there something I can help with right now?"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked at Sally.

"Oh! Umm, there should be another broom just inside the doorway of the restaurant,"

Within moments Sally had the second broom and eagerly helped me sweep the pavement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around lunchtime, I gave Sally a break for lunch. I was surprised by how hard she worked. In just a couple hours the entire café was spotless. I watched as she was immediately engaged into conversation by Mater. Lost in thought for the third time that day I didn't notice Ramone drive up next to me.

"Hey,"

"Oh, hi baby," I told my husband distractedly.

Ramone followed my gaze to Sally.

"Something's not right with her," Ramone observed.

"Uh-uh, you don't say. That girl is definitely runnin' from something," I agreed.

"I hope she's alright, man," Ramone said concernedly.

I smiled sadly and stole one last glance at the young car.

 **Hehe, I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to update for you guys because you deserve it! Please review and make my day(and possibly get a chapter faster!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! I'm super sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy with the start of the summer and all but I promise a new chapter soon! I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about any of you. I'll try and give you a nice long chapter before the end of this week but here's some basic math for all of ya: more reviews=more updates! Pretty simple huh? Love to all you,**

 **Carson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii guys... I'd like to apologize for not updating in months, I'm so sorry and I have no excuses, I've just been lazy): I'm really, really sorry you guys deserve better, thank you so much for your awesome reviews, y'all are so patient and kind. I swear I'll update by the end of this week, who knows maybe I'll even finish the next chapter tonight since I'm almost finished(: Untill then keep being awesome!**


End file.
